


Nara the gassy witch

by Gassybums02



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Adventure, Diarrhea, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Magic, Multi, Scat Fetish, Witch - Freeform, cyoc, onara, poop, pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassybums02/pseuds/Gassybums02
Summary: Nara is young amateur witch that is training onara magic, the art of farting and pooping, she only knows one trick, that is releasing smelly farts to distract enemies, but she aspires to the master of onara magic, will she reach her goal?This is choose your adventure type of story, where what happens next is decided by vote in poll, when the poll is settled, I will post the next chapter showing the next part of the story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The start

Nara is young amateur witch that is training onara magic, the art of farting and pooping, she only knows one trick, that is releasing smelly farts to distract enemies, but she aspires to the master of onara magic.

One day, Nara was thinking about how should she spend her day training, what will it be?

The link to the poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/42778144 

Justify your choice in the comments


	2. Choosing types of onara magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning new trick have won

Nara decided to learn a new trick, so she went to her onara magic book to find new tricks to learn, of course, she is aware that onara magic doesn’t just include farts, but also poop and diarrhea, the base trick in the poop section is to poop out log of fecal matter at enemies, the base trick at the diarrhea section to shoot watery poop from your butt to temporarily blind enemies, what should she choose.

the link to the poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/42780233

justify your choice in the comments


	3. Diarrhea section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarrhea section have won

She decided to do diarrhea section of onara magic, as the base trick is great for distracting enemies, she is now wondering where to practice this trick, where should she train this trick?

Link to the poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/42811921

Justify your choice in the comments


End file.
